Through the looking glass: a Sinsaku moment
by Poisonblossom18
Summary: This is a one-shot between the characters from the story Through the looking glass by Katsura369. So if you haven't read it, I don't recommend reading this.


**Greetings everyone, I am Poisonblossom18 and I am a friend of fanfiction author Katsura369. I haven't written anything but Katsura369 has asked me to put up this part of her story.**

 **THROUGH THE LOOK GLASS**

 **That's the name of her magi x Naruto crossover and if you haven't read it then you're probably going to be very confused because you're literally skipping to the heated scene of a story without knowing any of the plot.**

 **There is mature content up ahead but it is also very light and kinda fluffy but that's what's been set and if you're just randomly stumbling across this, I would suggest reading the actual story by Katsura369.**

* * *

"He's was interested in you."

"He was not."

"Yes he was.

"No he wasn't."

This had been the mantra for the last few minutes between Sinbad and Sakura. When they were out of sight, Sinbad immediately went to addressing what had happened early that afternoon with Armakan, attempting to find the reason behind his sudden interest in his pinkette.

"Sakura-as someone with a bit of a colourful past-

Sakura let out a loud 'hah' as she set her metal vessels on the drawer with Sinbad's, taking off her gloves and boots. "Sinbad, you're past is so full of colour-its mixed and turned black already!"

He winced, because he knew she wasn't exactly wrong. Although he knew he was one of the last people to be giving this kind of lecture; logic was kind of a null point when your girlfriend nearly pushed you into letting her stay in a foreign country with its king.

"My point is; I know what a situation looks like when you're interested in someone beyond a platonic or professional point." Sinbad said, slowing down a bit to allow the words to really sink in. "And king Armakan was about to cross it."

Sakura sighed, running her hands over her face before turning back to Sinbad who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, maybe that's just from your standpoint-

"Because it was happening right in front of me!" Sinbad exclaimed, throwing his arms out. His eyes narrowed at Sakura for her behaviour. "I don't know whether you chose not to see it or if you were just enjoying it."

Raising her eyebrow, Sakura took a deadly stride towards Sinbad, shifting her head as if she wanted her chin to touch her chest but her eyes were looking straight into his. "What?"

Sinbad coughed, rubbing the bottom of his chin. "I think you know what. You were leading Armakan on to get back at me."

"For what?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms in disbelief.

"For all the times I made you jealous."

Sakura opened her mouth but then closed it, as if another thought occurred to her. She started stepping backwards. "Okay." She took three steps to the back. "Because I don't want any witnesses if or when I kill you…" she reached for the door handle and threw the door open. Ja'far, Hinahoho, Mystras, Masrur, Drakon, Sahel and Tamira all stumbled to the front but didn't fall forward. Sakura and Sinbad watched as they all scurried off in one of the two directions in the hall way, back to the safety of their rooms.

"Okay." Sakura closed the door again. She stomped back over to Sinbad till she was able to lean forward so that their faces were inches apart. "Let's get this straight. I did not intend to make king Armakan give a sliver of interest towards me, I only spoke when I thought I needed to and I didn't make any lame attempt at light conversation as a ways to flirt just so that I could get you back for all your sleazy behaviour throughout the years."

Sinbad smirked, leaning forward so that their noses were touching. "Well, if that's the case then I suppose that you weren't jealous either when princess Serendine offered to marry me?"

"Oh please." Sakura rolled her eyes, though she was pouting now.

"Don't worry Sakura," Sinbad teased, "The princess is very beautiful but my attention will always come back to you."

"Who would worry about that?!" Pulling away, Sakura scoffed, blushing now. "I was just shocked, because I thought she would make a better choice in a husband than some womanizer that flirts with every female he catches in sight."

Laughing, Sinbad threw himself to the back, his arms spread out. "What about your decision when you agreed to stay with me?"

"Grief clouded my judgement." Sakura said back.

"Mmm." Sinbad replied with a sarcastic tinge in his wordless tone. "Sure-that was it."

"Hey, don't try to turn this on me just because you were jealous for nothing." Sakura said raising her hands up as a sign of surrender; although her intentions were far from it. Although Sinbad's words really hit a painful mark. She wouldn't admit to any more than she had in that dungeon. That wound was still fresh and going to take a lot more than chakra to heal.

As the tension grew, instead of a retort or snarky comment, Sinbad swung his legs and lifted himself from the bed. Sakura took a step back when she caught the look on his face. His presence becoming intimidating. Her heart thrummed vigorously against her chest as she backed away.

"Sinbad…?" Sakura called warily, she continued to move to the back until cold touched her and she couldn't move any further. She looked back up and gasped at Sinbad's close proximity.

"Jealous for nothing? You think I'm jealous for nothing?" He asked, no not bothered that he admitted to being jealous. He extended his arms on both sides of her head, so that he was literally at arm's length from her.

"Sinbad-

"Tell me about him again." Sinbad cut her off and when her eyebrows furrowed and her lip jutted out in confusion, he explained. "Tell me-about Sasuke again."

Now frowning, Sakura attempted to create a little more distance from Sinbad. "I told you about him already-

"You told me he left your village and that you weren't able to stop him." Sinbad confirmed. "But that was the vaguest explanation."

"Again why?" Sakura asked, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Because!" Sinbad's voice raised a little, he kept his eyes averted with his face down and bangs covering most of it. "I want to know more about the first guy that managed to get you to fall for him."

Sinbad had finalised with himself; that if he wanted to learn everything there was to know about Sakura. He was going to have to start chipping away at her with harder questions. Their relationship couldn't appear as impersonal as it did to King Armakan today. He didn't want that but he knew he couldn't ask her for full disclosure either or she would clamp up on him. When they had first started travelling together, she was like that but it was different now and he did not want it to go back to that. He had only caught snippets of her then. Her past didn't sound anything to be fond of; he knew this because she really seemed to despise her past self. He figured whatever was holding her back, he would find it, even if it meant chipping at her piece by piece.

Sakura's heart speed felt like it doubled again; she had told Sinbad about Sasuke before but it was as if this change in their relationship had turned certain subjects that were once easy to digest suddenly became too sour to even swallow. Despite that, she decided to tell him. "Sasuke Uchiha; I knew him since I was a little girl, the first time I saw him I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was smart, handsome; good at everything he did and he had a prestigious name. I admired him just as every other girl in our village did. Like all of them, I claimed to be madly in love with him."

Sakura had unconsciously smiled and Sinbad clenched his fists beside her head. "And when I ended up being placed on the same team with him; I was so happy. I thought-we're on the same time, this is fate, we'll definitely end up together-I'm going to win-all this childish fantasy's." Sakura shook her head. "I even grew my hair long because I thought it would impress him. Of course it just got in the way of everything."

Sinbad was suddenly glad she had short hair, but he remembered her telling him that long hair reminded her of the worst version of herself. Said it represented her own weakness. Was he also a factor behind why she didn't want to have long hair?

Sakura blinked when she realised that tears were blurry her vision. "I never looked passed that stoic face; if I did I would have been able to see how he was suffering. If I had been smart enough or deep enough to look beyond the surface back then, I might have been able to see it. His pain. His loss. His sadness. How he was dealing with that all on his own."

Sinbad was taken aback when he saw tears rolling down Sakura's face, but in contrast to that, she was smiling. "When he left the village, I begged him not to; I told him I was so in love with him I couldn't take it." Sakura let out a bitter laugh, slamming her wrist on her forehead. "I acted like a complete fool and in the end it did nothing to stop him from leaving. I still didn't try to understand his pain and solitude and just said whatever I thought would suite me-the-the last thing he said to me was, Sakura thank you for everything."

Sinbad's eyes widened as he recalled their time back in Reim.

" _Just say Sakura thank you-the rest should be easy…"_

Now he understood where that came from. Someone she cared for dearly had said that to her before abandoning her. That was why she told him to say it to her. She was reliving a bitter memory to punish herself. If he brought up the rest of her past-what would that bring? Would she be able to handle all of it? He knew he still didn't understand everything, but she was suffering. Still suffering even when she didn't see it herself.

"I was so desperate to get him back; that I even made his best friend promise me to bring Sasuke back-his best friend who I know cared for me me-to set aside his own feelings, endure this pain and go after Sasuke for me. To bring him back to me." Sakura cried gently. "I used his best friend and what's worse-even without me there, he's still probably going to chase after him for me. Because that's just the kind of guy he is. If he makes a promise, he'll keep it."

He knew one thing for certain now. Sakura really loved Sasuke. It wasn't just a simple flicker of affection-no this was pure, dedicated love she had for Sasuke and for whatever reason, he had found something more important and left her-wounded, but still in love. Even now.

"Revenge," Sakura breath came out shaky. "That's why he left. He wanted power to get revenge. On his older brother."

Sinbad did his best to keep a calm face but it was hard when hearing something like that. Especially after dealing with Armakan and Sharrkan today.

"Sasuke's brother; murdered their entire clan, including their parents. Sasuke was the only one he left alive. Sasuke has never gotten passed what happened. The worst kind of betrayal, always comes from those you care about." Sakura took a breath again, wiping her eyes. "Sasuke wants to kill his brother to get revenge for his entire clan. That's all he has ever focused on; for years it was his only motive and goal. I never realised just how far he was willing to go to achieve it."

Although Sinbad wanted to know all he could about Sakura. He had no idea that this was the kind of burdens and pain that had been endured. He didn't know exactly what kind of person she had fallen in love with. Hearing about Sasuke, he honestly couldn't understand how exactly.

"I wanted to go with him." Sakura continued softly, her voice steady as if she was balancing it on a thin thread and at any moment she would waver and it would fall, cracking. "Even though I know I would have been miserable and probably hated it with every fibre of my being I still would have gone. I wanted to be with him. I offered to leave everything behind, my friends, my family but it wasn't enough."

Sakura didn't understand, she didn't know why Sinbad had brought up Sasuke like this and she didn't understand why she was continuing to tell him about Sasuke but she couldn't bring herself to stop. When it came to those you loved, your emotions took a hold of you and you were no longer in control of your own thoughts. Talking about Sasuke brought up her past and her past came attached with painful feelings. Even though she had tried to keep those memories at bay.

"I haven't seen him, in years and I won't see him ever again." Sakura finished, sniffing softly.

" _It hurts when you have someone in your heart but you can't have them in your arms."_

It was Sasuke she had been referring to back then in the dungeon. He could tell just by looking at her grief stricken expression on her face. It twisted her features further than any physical pain could ever cause a person.

"You really love him, don't you Sakura?" His heart gave a painful clench. These feelings weren't the kind that you could get rid of-not even in a lifetime. "And you always will."

Sakura let out a choked sob, "You can't change who people are but you can love them."

Sinbad realised something else as well-Serendine must have made her feel that same pain toward him when she put Sakura's heart and mind against each other. She had lost Sasuke to his own ambitions and she thought she would lose Sinbad to his as well. She was willing to put everything on the line for him, but when she was asked to give him up, she couldn't do it. She said it was because she was selfish, because she didn't want just half of him. He didn't really read between the lines then to realise it. To realise what she was saying. His eyes widened, he felt an entirely new sensation filling him.

'She loves me.'

"I'm sorry, I said too much." Sakura said, attempting to wipe her face in vain as she tears continued to pour. Finally, she was able to realise that she had just talked about Sasuke with such passion that she forgot to take into consideration Sinbad's feelings and filter. Stilling wiping her face, Sakura moved her body to the side, heading for the door. "I'm just going to go sleep in Masrur's room."

When Sakura's finger tips touched the doorknob, her arms were pushed against her body when Sinbad gathered her on his arms tightly from behind.

"Sinbad-

"Don't." He cut her off, pulling her close. His face resting at the back of her neck.

"What?"

"Don't go," he said. Keeping his eyes closed as he drew her nearer. "Please…..stay."

Sakura didn't understand. Sinbad just realised that she still loved Sasuke and she hadn't even told Sinbad that she loved him as well. She had realised that more than one person could hold the same position in your heart, but that didn't mean it was easy to share. After Zepar's dungeon, that prospect became clear to her. If Sinbad knew that she had the same feelings for Sasuke as she had for him, why would he ask her to stay with him? When she couldn't even do the same for him and Serendine?

Reaching up to grasp the arms wrapped around her, Sakura whispered. "Why? I don't understand. Why-why would you want me to-to stay with you?"

For once, Sinbad's answer was quickly and simple.

"Because I love you."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

The words weren't much, but to Sakura they were enough to move her to tears and make her feel as if time had stopped. It was a phrase that many used too often for deceit instead of what it was intended for. But this one; having to directly at her. She had forgotten all about those deceits. About the people who took that phrase for granted as she basked in it.

Sakura was frozen, taking small, silent breaths as she allowed Sinbad to turn her around so that she was facing him. Lifting her chin so that they were eye to eye. She felt like she was being lifted as he spoke.

"Sakura; I love you." Sinbad pressed his forehead against her own, there were tears in the corner of his eyes. He didn't repeat it for the sake of reminding her, or for pressing a case. No, he did it because he wanted her to know. He didn't expect anything else from this confession. No return of any kind. He just wanted her to know without having to second guess. No false hopes or promises. Just the truth.

Fresh tears were now falling down Sakura's face. The happiness she felt in that moment caused a flood, the tears kept pouring but her eyes were far from sad.

"So; will you stay with me?" Sinbad asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

Without knowing which words to form an answer, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sinbad's shoulders leaning forward until their lips were on top of one another's. Both of their breathing grew deeper as the held on as long as they could, drawing back barely a second before coming back. Their lips heated against each other, cheeks flushed red. The intensity only growing instead of simmering down as it usually did. Becoming more insistent. Sakura began stepping forward, while Sinbad stepped back, moving in sync as if an unknown force was controlling their movements When his legs hit the front of the bed, Sinbad lied down, keeping his arms around Sakura's waist as she now hovered above him.

Finally, Sakura pulled away, her breathing heavy as was Sinbad's. Their noses touching at the close proximity. Nothing in their line of vision now but emerald or gold.

With unknown courage that seemed to gather, allowing her to resolve this one matter, she spoke. "I love you, Sinbad."

The nurturing warmth that Sakura had felt when Sinbad said those words to her, reciprocated towards the purple haired male. The rukh was fluttering wildly and Sakura had to smile. Running her hands over his face, down his neck and on top of his chest.

Sinbad moved his head up as Sakura leaned down, when their lips connected again he carefully shifted them so that he was now hovering above and Sakura allowed him. Her back now resting against the cool sheets as she peered up at Sinbad who was staring down at her, his cheeks flushed, eyes glossy and ironically enough the most vulnerable position she had ever seen him in and that was saying a lot give the past.

Sakura could feel her heart still beating heavily against her chest, it hadn't gone down for a good while and she wondered if Sinbad's heart was beating like this as well. Lifting her hand, she pressed her palm against his chest. Meeting a rapid patter-just like that day. She withdrew her hand, panting softly. She closed her eyes when Sinbad caressed her face, sliding down her cheek to her neck.

"Sakura…." Sakura exhaled. Looking down at the pinkette he had come to love.

She smiled at him, brightly, reassuringly before touching his face. Her thumb running across his cheek. In that moment they felt that everything would be alright. There was nothing weighing on them in this room. They were not dungeon capturers, they were not merchants, not an interloper, or an aspiring future king. They were just a boy and a girl. Sinbad and Sakura.

And that's how it was going to be for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swallowing softly, Sakura closed her eyes as Sinbad leaned down, his weight gently pressing on top of her. Their lips falling over one another's, slowly moving; neither were in a rush for this. Drawing back for only a few seconds and then returning to each other. The intensity started growing as they picked up their paces. Their tongues rolling over one another, like an uncoordinated dance where you risked accidently stepping on your partners foot but it gave you a far greater feeling and experience. Sakura ran her fingers through Sinbad's hair, it was like brushing her fingers through silk, the way it felt and ghosted through the parted gaps made her wonder how he even managed to keep it tied. Sinbad's hands brushed soothingly down from her head, to her face, to her shoulders and back up again. In a relaxing rhythm, calming her nerves.

When they pulled back, softly panting, their hearts thrumming in their chest. They smiled at each other. A small, tranquil smile. As time passed, they stayed, holding one another's stares. Consenting without words or physical gestures. Taking their time-to reassure that they wouldn't leave. That everything would be alright.

Sakura moved to sit up, making Sinbad moved a little ways back so that she could manoeuvre from under him. She sat with legs folded, looking at Sinbad, her face turning red as he waited for her to react. They both knew that this was a mutual understanding, but at the same time he was considering her. While the situation was the same, their status…not so much. Sakura knew that-after all, she was the one collecting him from the establishments either later at night or in the early morning. Sakura only understood from a biological standpoint and not a physical or personal-until now.

Sinbad didn't say anything; he didn't want to trigger her in the wrong way. He kept still as she moved towards him. Her fingers latched onto the material of his clothes-because of their arguing they were both a little too occupied to get ready for bed and therefore were still fully clothed. He adjusted his arms so that Sakura could slip off his jacket, then she undid the single large button holding together his other top. Then she tugged on the band that had tied together his hair and watched as it spread across his shoulders, ghosting across Sakura's skin.

He noticed her hands shaking when all that was left was the white undershirt and pants.

He caught her hands when she reached for him again, halting her movements. "Sakura."

"I-I'm sorry" she exhaled, swallowing hard.

"It's okay." Sinbad assured her, pecking her forehead, cheek and lips before looking at her. "Don't push yourself."

After closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Sakura's hands slipped off Sinbad's shirt. He lifted his arms up and waited as her hands fell on his waist. Now his heart rate sped up, watching as she started pulling, the fabric brushed against his legs and passed his ankles as Sakura trailed to the back of the bed, keeping her eyes down but she was shades darker than her hair now. The blush reaching past her neck….

When she looked back to Sinbad, keeping her eyes on his. She remained still as he came towards her, his warm hands falling on her shoulders, running along the one strap of her top. He slid it down her arm, the piece of the fabric now hung down across her chest and the other along her back, tickling her skin. Sinbad rested his hand on her cheek, kissing her face, the side of her neck. His fingers sweeping along the bottom end of her top. His fingers hooked under the material and lifted it over her arms; his own skin barely brushing against her own.

Very conscious, Sakura held her arms across her chest, turning her head away from Sinbad and biting her bottom lip. Sinbad waited for her to look back at him, he didn't take his eyes off her. When she finally turned to look at him; her eyes shining like gems, glistening without tears, he felt it-a stirring in his stomach. This was unlike anything he felt before. That desire was something familiar but at the same time it was new-different. Instead of a passing breeze, Sakura was like a whirlwind.

"Sakura"

Placing both hands on her shoulders, Sinbad lied her back down on the bed. Although a good few minutes had gone by, Sakura could feel that her heart hadn't stopped beating. She continued to hold her arms across her chest, hugging herself. Her head slightly titled to the side, exposing a lot of her neck; her legs kept tightly together. She wanted to look at Sinbad; to really look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to let her eyes trail.

She was reassured by Sinbad, but she was lacking in her own self-assurances. Her insecurities creeping into her at the worst time. She had made her body strong but feminine? Womanly? How could she compete?

All those thoughts and doubts vanished as Sinbad kissed her, pecking her cheeks, lips, chin and neck. It was like a light drizzle of rain a brief warning of the downpour about to occur. Sinbad was moving slowly, carefully and Sakura knew; she had no reason to worry. Not when they were like this.

'Because it's Sinbad.'

Taking his hands from beside her head; as Sinbad shifted to keep from falling on top of her. He watched her, doing his best to keep all urges at bay when he caught sight of her bare chest. She continued to lead his hands, down the sides of her body, guiding them until they reached her hips, at the edge of her shorts.

Sinbad swallowed hard; he slid down the stretchy fabric slowly. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as finally slid her pants and underwear down her ankles; tossing them so that they landed softly on the floor. Sakura could feel Sinbad's eyes running along her body; setting her body ablaze.

When Sinbad breathed out one word, she nearly came undone. "Beautiful."

Sakura shifted underneath him, she clutched the sheets to stop herself from covering up. Sinbad might not have had a problem with baring everything; it's not like he had anything to be ashamed of. She on the other hand, stood on a different side of that argument but she wanted to show him; show him that she wouldn't hide from him, not in this moment.

Her breath hitched with Sinbad touched her again, he drew his hand from the side of her neck, down her collar bone and skimming over her breast. She turned a shade darker, squeezing her eyes when he repeated the action. His fingers spread flat across her stomach, around her pelvic bone and back up. The light brushes was comforting but teasing. Sinbad put his hands on her shoulder and started to gently knead them in an attempt to relax her rigid form.

"Don't worry." Sinbad told her several times as he continued to massage her shoulders.

Then when he saw she had relaxed again, he took a step further. Bending down, he kissed her and then went down her jawline, hearing her panting softly when he started to gently pinch the skin of her neck between his teeth. He done this several times before running his tongue ran along the collar bruise. A reminder of one of the many hardships they had endured together and that they survived together.

Sakura felt indescribable warmth begin to build bellow her stomach. "Sinbad."

She jerked a little when he drew his attention to her chest, kissing her breast. It felt like butterfly wings on her skin. Sakura bit her lip as he continued his ministrations on her chest. She could feel herself starting to perspire. He pressed his mouth harder against her one breast, while one of his hands travelled down from her shoulders to her other breast, trailing softly over it before he started kneading it as he had with her shoulders.

A choked moan left her mouth through clenched teeth, she didn't want to make any embarrassing noises but she felt Sinbad smile against her when she moaned before he continued and she let out another one, her mouth opened widely and the sound escalated. Her eyes widened in horror and she attempted to jump up, accidently hitting Sinbad in the side with her knee. He winced but didn't move that much.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, embarrassed, throwing her hands out in front of her.

Sinbad couldn't help but chuckle at her awkward behaviour. "It's fine. Just breathe Sakura. You don't have to worry."

"But…"

"I'll take care of you, I promise." He said, sincerely. "There's nothing to worry about."

She blinked back tears, lying back down on the bed. She closed her eyes when he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

He trailed one of his hands down her hip and onto her thigh. Sakura jolted again when his fingers skimmed her inner thigh. Her body grew hot and she bit her bottom lip harder.

"Sakura." Sinbad didn't move his hand, keeping it on her inner thigh. Sakura looked up at him, she gave a small nod. She held her breath when his hand trailed up her thigh, tickling her nerves before reaching her. She threw her head to the side when his finger parted her and began stroking. Slowly, sensually. It was an entirely new feeling to her but it was a good feeling.

Realising that she wasn't going to be able to stop herself from crying out by biting her lip, she took her finger and bit hard. Not enough to break through the skin though but enough to supress her gasps and any other noises that seemed very unseemly to her. The sheets crinkled further as she started to shift at a faster pace, her breaths coming out heavy. Still biting on her finger. What was it going to be like when it was time for the real thing? There was no way she could hold back her voice and what kind of face would she make?!

Sinbad pulled his hand away, breathing heavily now as he strained to move himself. Her body was better prepared now, but he still had to make sure she was entirely prepared. Crawling up so that he was looking now at Sakura, longingly.

"Sakura, can I?" He panted softly. He knew he was ready, but Sakura's decision was still weighing on his mind. If she told him right now that she didn't want to continue. He would stop. No questions.

Sakura's mind was hazy. This world has given her a lot of grief but with Sinbad she was able to face it and grow more than she ever thought possible. Even though she still felt the ache of not being able to return home, of never being able to see her friends or family again. With Sinbad, loneliness wouldn't touch her again. She was able to find those things in this world too. Including love and she wasn't going to take it for granted-not anymore.

"Yes." She whispered.

Sinbad moved forward slowly, taking one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers before he shifted down. Their chests on top of one another. Before making any movement, Sinbad kissed Sakura deeply. A tear slid down her eye when she felt the foreign intrusion as Sinbad eased into her. It wasn't that it hurt too much, but the feeling was unusual to her and her emotions themselves were now pouring over her after Sinbad's single motion.

There was a comforting pressing on her eyelids, brushing away her tears. "I love you. Sakura."

Sinbad continued to showing her face with kisses, squeezing her hand in comfort. He didn't move during that entire time. This was their first together and he wanted to make sure Sakura enjoyed it.

There was this haze that Sakura felt when she accidently flexed around Sinbad. He groaned in turn but kept still. Her inexperience made her extremely tight. She had a different security that was harder to break through, so he needed to be patient.

"S-Sinbad…" Sakura whispered through clenched teeth; she trembled and her muscles clenched. There was still a sliver of fear that rested deep within. She had left herself defenceless for the first time in years. Giving Sinbad completely control, allowing her trust to remove those barriers she had put up between her and the rest of this world. Yet she felt empowered. Liberated in an entirely new way.

She shifted beneath Sinbad carefully, yet clumsily. This feeling was still new and she hadn't completely become accustomed but what pain she had previously had subsided and now there was just the intrusive feeling that became changing as her body became more hospitable.

She looked into Sinbad's eyes; an unspoken message of consent and he clearly got it because he started moving. He held onto her hand the entire time, using his other hand to grip the sheets and hold himself steadily above her. There was a sensation building within her now, each steady stroke was beginning to feel better than the last. She felt her voice about to come out and her face twisting on its own.

'Oh no!'

Sakura's free arm flew to the back as she started to feverishly search around for what she was looking for, when she found it, she gripped it between her fingers and flung it forward. Barely missing Sinbad's head; she covered her face with a pillow, muffling her voice.

She felt him pause within her.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad asked.

Her only response was to hold the pillow tighter to her face. She felt his start to tug and her ears rang with the noise of the shuffling sheets as Sinbad attempted to remove the pillow.

"Take that off."

"No" Sakura lifted the pillow a little so that he would hear her, although her voice came out shaky.

Sinbad knew he should be considerate of her feelings, but this was just unusual. "Hey, what's the matter?" his face saddened as he drew in one conclusion. "Do you not want to look at me?"

Sakura heard him through the compressed feathers and moved so that part of her face was exposed. "N-No! It's not that!"

Still wearing a cloak of shame, Sakura spoke softly. "I-I can't keep my voice down…and my face. I don't want to make you….you know…disinterested" Sakura peaked shyly, her grip slackened on the pillow and Sinbad took the chance to grab it from her, throwing it across the room where she wouldn't be able to run for it. Sakura threw her arm over her face to hide. She felt Sinbad start to gently rock again and that unusual feeling building again.

"Si-Sinbad-d-d-d-don't-

"Look at me, Sakura." Sinbad said, his voice above a whisper. He continued to move slowly within her. She shook her head, keeping her arm over her face to cover as much as possible. "N-no!"

"Sakura!" Sinbad gave a particularly hard push forward making Sakura gasp. Sinbad took her wrist and pulled her arm away from her face. Now keeping her, pinned down. When Sakura looked at him, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, face red from blushing, mouth slightly agape; he groaned as he felt himself throb.

Sakura had a small spasm when she felt Sinbad, somehow shifting while in her and threw her head back into the bed. "Ah!"

"Sakura" Sinbad panted softly, looking at her expression. "Don't hide; not from me."

Sinbad started moving, a little quicker than the last time and the sensation started building again for Sakura. She wasn't entirely sure what just happened; Sinbad looked at her and now….this! She didn't dislike it though. There wasn't any more discomfort.

"Sinbad!" Sakura gasped and he shifted again, going further, deeper. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The previous gentleness gone, but the feelings were constant between the two. She kept choking back her moans, using Sinbad's kisses to help muffle them.

The moments that passed between the two as they held each other's gazes through blurry visions. After Sakura called out his name, he nearly lost a grip of that single shred of self-control that was left in him. His pace was beginning to quicken as he felt himself nearing the edge.

This sensation was beyond everything, she felt like she was flying, she started moving to meet Sinbad halfway now. The first few attempts resulted in a few slams like crashes but she finally got the timing correct and that's when it hit her. There was a dizzy haze, she was feeling so good that all she could do was feel her body react, muscles tightening, toes curling against the sheets.

She did her best to let out a cry as quietly as possible. A wave of hot washed over her and for a second Sakura thought she blacked out, quivering before she came down from the high, panting softly.

Sinbad reached his peak after several more quick motions; his grip tightened on Sakura's hand when he did. His eyes shut hard, yet in content. He kept still nearly a minute, before he moved to the side, rolling next to Sakura. Both attempting to catch their breath.

There was no words Sakura had to describe that feeling, the desire and stirring emotions. She grinned, starring up at the ceiling. Sinbad rolled onto his stomach next to her, still panting. He smiled when he saw her face. Cupping her jaw, he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Sure took us a while to get here huh?" Sinbad asked, brushing a few wet strands across her forehead.

"Mmm," Sakura hummed tired but content. "Whole thing finally feels right though."

Sinbad shifted Sakura towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist and the other playing with her short hair. He smiled as her eyes closed slowly, her head resting on his chest. He stayed awake for a while, just watching as she breathed softly next to him.


End file.
